


Mercy

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's in a sticky situation. Speedy *helps*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

"Robbie, you get yourself in the oddest situations," the cocky archer said, pushing his silly little hat with the feather in it back to look his best friend over one more time. 

"Not my fault!" the Boy Wonder complained, at least relieved that he could talk. It was one thing getting caught and made to be a hostage to lure in Batman, but this?

Speedy had to step back, to get a full look at the picture before him. Robin, fresh from the shower, had managed to trip an anti-intrusion gadget set up to keep any unwanted people from going back further in the cave. He could only assume it was a left over from the Justice League, from when they had used it, or else Kid Flash was getting funny in trying to experiment with the leftover tools and parts. Because usually it was him or...

"Robin, did you build this thing?" he asked, and was rewarded with a crimson flush over not just Robin's face, but his ears and neck...where Speedy could see them. The device had loosed sticky webbing that caught the boy-detective around the upper chest, his shins, and his waist. The bit around the waist had even managed to ensnare Robin's wrists, and he really just couldn't seem to find the leverage to wiggle free.

The webbing hadn't quite caught the towel, and it was in severe danger of falling off. This little fact made Speedy's eyes go from wildly amused to mischievous. 

"Robbie..."

That tone of voice could bode really bad or really good for Robin, he knew. The Boy Wonder did a quick tally...Wonder Girl was in Gateway today, helping with a flock of Harpies attacking the city, Garth had had that thing in Atlantis, and Kid Flash was at a hospital dedication with Flash.

Yeah, this was definitely a good/bad situation. Robin couldn't really move at all, his towel was falling off, and Speedy had that look on his face.

"Speedy..." He hated that his voice broke, but when the Kid Archer looked quite that impish, Robin really couldn't help but want to steal all the time in the world with him.

"You look like you could really use a hand there, Robbie." 

"I could...be glad to help you out next time you need it," Robin answered him, even as he knew it wasn't going to do him a bit of good to wheedle. No, he was going to just have to 'suffer' his fate, helpless to do anything but experience it.

The towel fell off on that thought, because it couldn't take being adjusted by Robin's involuntary reactions to the situation.

"Yeah, you would, but the hand I was thinking about isn't about getting you down," Speedy said, voice staying sure and deep, but then he was a little older. The archer moved close to his best friend and ran a light finger over the top of Robin's thigh. "You're pretty sexy all trussed up like that," he said, looking up at Robin's eyes.

"Speedy, you can't make me be still like this..." Robin whined at him, until he gasped at feeling Speedy's hand wrap fully around his length.

"First time for everything, Robbie." Speedy gave him a cocky grin, then pulled his hand away to spit in it.

Robin closed his eyes, giving in to the inevitable. When the spit-slick hand wrapped around him this time, he didn't even think of holding back the moan. He couldn't move, yet he tried, straining to buck into the hand moving along his length, stroking, feeling so different at this angle.

"Speedy!" he gasped when he just knew he couldn't take any more. His resourceful best friend managed to kick up the towel, catching it in his free hand. When Robin came with a near shriek from being unable to cling to his best friend, the towel was there to catch the evidence.

Speedy couldn't stop smiling, when he finally did let his best friend down. There were far worse ways to spend time than having a Robin at your mercy.


End file.
